


Precious Moments

by wingsofthenight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sparda is a 2000 year old dork pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Short fics about some fluffy moments in their lives.1- Expressing Love, Sparda/Eva2- Soulmate, Dante/Lady3- Planning the Future, Nero/Kyrie4- Family Valentine's Day, Sparda/Eva with a guest appearance from the twins5- Calming Each Other, Dante/Lady6- Night, Sparda/Eva7- Family Valentine's Day version 2, Dante/Lady





	1. Expressing Love- Sparda/Eva

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompts on tumblr for a bunch of Valentine's Day Headcanons, and decided to cut out the middle man and just posted them all here to begin with ^^
> 
> The pairings are in the title of each chapter, so if you want to skip a certain pairing it should be easy enough to do it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Eva groaned the moment she laid eyes on the _present_ lying in wait for her on the table. (At least this time there was plastic under it so she didn’t have to scrub the table again…)

On the one hand, it was flattering. She had heard of how devils courted their mates, and a not insignificant part of her was extremely happy that she had somehow managed to attract a 2000 year old bachelor. She had no idea how that happened and honestly didn’t think she was better than the billions of other people he had met before, but it was nice.

On the other hand… what exactly was she supposed to do with all of these severed demon limbs? She didn’t want to completely get rid of them and witness the kicked puppy look Sparda would undoubtedly have for the next month, but the shed out back was going to attract unwanted attention if she didn’t figure out how to sort this out soon…

Eva sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Sparda, dear, I know you’re watching from the crack in the hall closet. Just come out and talk to me.”

Silence. Not planning on playing his games, she just stared at the closet door, tapping her foot loud enough that she knew he could hear her.

Eventually, her sheepish looking… what should she call him at this point? Friend was still accurate, she wouldn’t have these thoughts otherwise, but at this point it was nowhere near all they were even if they had yet to talk about it. Either way, Sparda crawled back into the hall, shutting the closet door behind him. “Yes, Milady?”

Great. The earnest expression on his face was not helping her resolve.

Eva sighed again and walked over to sit next to him. “First off, I appreciate the gestures you’ve given. Not sure why you’ve been giving them to me of all people instead of any of the thousands of women you’ve met before, but I really do appreciate them.”

Sparda just cocked his head at her. (Thank goodness he didn’t have that ridiculous monocle on at the moment because breaking out in laughter would not help. At all.) “But none of them have been you, Milady. Why would I want to court them?”

…Oh dear god above he was good at making her heart melt. How was she the first one to have seen this adorably earnest and dorky side to him? She cleared her throat and tried to calm the blush appearing on her cheeks. “Well. If you say so. But- and _please_ don’t take this the wrong way- severed demon limbs… humans don’t appreciate the same gifts as other devils would.”

And now he looked dismayed. Seriously, how had this man been the one to lead a successful rebellion all those millennia ago? He was not the best at hiding his emotions. (She refused to consider the idea that he was only so open around her.) “I apologize. I should have known. I have lived here for so long…”

Eva smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, cutting his rambling off. “I’ve told you before, sometimes it’s hard for someone fully human to remember how things work. You do a wonderful job as things stand. And I told you, I like the intentions behind the gifts. I would just prefer chocolate and badass guns and other weapons more.”

Sparda smiled like a kid in a candy store. Seriously, how was he so adorable? Even in his devil form he was adorably earnest with his expressions! “I shall keep that in mind, Milady.”

“I look forward to it,” she smiled at him, leaning against him and enjoying the warmth he provided.

“…Just to be clear though, you won’t mind if I get rid of the parts in the shed before people notice, right?”

“I am surprised you’ve kept them actually. Usually the receiving devil throws them out once they are certain the other understands their opinion on them.”

“…I’m going to ignore the fact that you could have told me that at any point.”

“But it was enjoyable to watch you get flustered, Milady!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparda is the biggest dork ever and you will never convince me otherwise.
> 
> Also let's face it this is definitely how a demon would court another demon. Eva should have spoken up long before she did.


	2. Soulmate- Dante/Lady

Sometimes Dante wondered if there was some truth in the idea that soulmates existed.

Definitely not in the “love at first sight” sense- unlike his dad he didn’t immediately decide he wanted to be with a woman because she shot him in the head- but in pretty much every other kind of sense.

Being around Lady just calmed him. They could do nothing but just sit in the same room together and not even touch and he would have to restrain himself from basically purring in contentment.

(That had been embarrassing to find out. Lady still wouldn’t let him live down the first time they had been cuddling in bed together and he’d started doing it. Not that it prevented those sounds from slipping out when he was just too happy to care about any teasing…)

Sometimes he wondered if he had unintentionally done something to tie them close together in that kind of way. Devils were extremely protective of their mates, and considering what he had long since started to refer to her in his mind…

They had talked about it when he had realized that could have been a problem because he refused let this kind of thing carry on without her having a say in it. She had been apprehensive of the implications- both of them had been actually- but in the end she apparently hadn’t cared enough about what that could mean to break things off.

(He wasn’t sure he had ever been more relieved in his life when she hadn’t run off.)

He had reassured her that he would look through some of his parent’s journals he had salvaged over the years to see if there was anything, but it was so difficult to read through all of that writing. He was so thankful that she understood why sometimes he just had to put down the journals and just take a minute to just breathe. She never said anything either, just walked over to him and let him just hold her for as long as he needed.

The more he was with her for just soft moments like this, the more certain he was that he doesn’t know what he would do without her.

If she was sad or hurt, it almost killed him to see, especially when it was over nothing that he could tear apart for hurting his mate. All he could do during those times was sit there and just hold her and let her know that he was here for her.

She deserved the world, and he doesn’t know why she picked him of all people, but he would do his best to always make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is probably the chapter I'm least happy with. It just feels too ramblingy to me. 
> 
> I will say that the idea that mating with a devil having certain side effects is an idea I want to explore at some point though, especially with this pairing. I just need to decide exactly how I'd want to do it x)


	3. Planning the Future- Nero/Kyrie

“Have you ever thought about leaving Fortuna?”

Nero was thankful he had already swallowed the sip he had just taken. As it was he still almost chocked in surprise. “What?!? Kyrie, what are you saying?”

Kyrie just stared at him levelly, letting onto the fact that this wasn’t the first time she had thought about it. “You don’t like it here. You never have. Wouldn’t you be happier if we moved?”

He just stared at her in shock for several long moments, before putting his mug down and sighing. “Kyrie… this is your home. You love it here… don’t you?” he asked, concerned when she looked away, biting her lip and shoulders shaking. He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned into him, clutching onto him as well. “It is… it’s just… it’s not the place I knew growing up. Fortuna was supposed to be a place where everyone could be happy. A place where we all took care of each other. And now…”

Nero bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Kyrie hadn’t grown up in the same situation he had. He had gotten worse than most of the other kids, yes, but that didn’t mean that the orphanage had been the most amazing place on earth for the others. He had been considered extremely lucky when her family had officially taken him in when he was eleven. He’d never had the illusion of Fortuna being a perfect place like she had.

He finally just sighed and started stroking her hair. “Kyrie… if you want to leave I’ll support you and go with you. But are you sure? We don’t know what it would be like on the mainland.”

She finally looked up with a watery smile. “I’m not. But I can’t stay here. Not with all these memories.”

He closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath. Her parents dying had been the thing that had really drove him to move out and join the knights, even if he had spent as much time with her as he could. Credo’s death… they still hadn’t completely cleaned out his room because every single time they tried they broke down.

“…How about we go visit the mainland? I could probably contact the old man- Dante I mean- and ask if we can visit for awhile.”

Kyrie sniffed before looking back at him. “That would be nice… but I would have thought you would have leaped at the chance to leave.”

Nero looked away, rubbing his nose in embarrassment of what he was about to mumble. “Well… I wouldn’t mind it… but I’d rather you be happy more.”

She chuckled a bit, reaching out a hand and making him face her again, keeping said hand cupped to his cheek. “Nero, I want you to be happy too. You being happy makes me happy.”

“What makes me happy is you being happy,” he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. “I’ll call him later. Just for a visit for now though, got it?”

Kyrie’s smiles never failed to make him smile back. “If nothing else, it would be exciting to see a new place.”

“…Yeah. It will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really get annoyed at the implication that everything was just peachy and fine at the end of DMC4. It's just annoying that every bad thing just melts away at the end.
> 
> Honestly? I like the idea of them moving (preferably to the same town as Dante for family reasons) to kind of get a fresh start, and while I have the sneaking suspicion that 5 will ruin that headcanon, I may still keep it if it doesn't interfere with anything major, I'm not sure yet.


	4. Family Valentine's Day version 1- Sparda/Eva and the twins

Eva tilted her head and smiled as her husband nuzzled her neck. It was so enjoyable to finally have a couple hours with the twins otherwise occupied to just spend with her husband. There were a lot of pleasurable activities that were not appropriate for two precocious kids to witne-

She squealed when Sparda suddenly stopped his ministrations and hurriedly covered them with the quilt before she could even hear the footsteps rushing up the stairs.

“Why did we decide to have kids again…?” she tiredly asked.

“If I remember correctly we did not, they just happened,” came the responding mutter.

There was no time for a response before the door was slammed open.

“MOM DAD WE MADE YOU GUYS CHOCOLA- wait what’s that smell?”

Eva groaned and would have buried her face in her hands in mortification if she wasn’t worried it would move the quilt too far down. What had possessed her to marry a devil that would pass his senses down to their children again?

Especially one that apparently did not understand what appropriate topics for children were. “Well, you see, your mother and I were just having s-“

“We were working out for a bit,” she said, giving her husband a withering look that made him cower further into the blanket. “Did you say you made us chocolate?”

She saw her sons look at each other skeptically, but thankfully didn’t pursue their questioning any further. “We did!  For Valentine Day!” Dante said excitedly.

“We even cleaned up the kitchen!” Vergil added, giving her the exact same grin as his twin.

She smiled at them. “Why thank you! You are much more considerate than your father, I haven’t seen a single piece of chocolate from him yet today.”

“But I thought you would prefer me giving you-“ yet another glare shut him up and he fully sank under the blankets, causing both of the twins to laugh at him.

Satisfied that her husband was sufficiently scared of her wrath, she turned back to the twins with a smile. “I’m sure the chocolate will be delicious. I need to shower first, but as soon as I’m done I’ll be there.”

“Okay!”

Satisfied that they would be content to wait for her, she turned her attention back to the legendary dark knight cowering under the covers and sighed. “Sparda, dear, you really need to remember what not to tell the twins about. They don’t need to know what sex is when they’re not even four yet.” The blankets shifted enough for her to tell that he was nodding. “Now that we’ve established that, I’m going to take a shower.”

(Sparda peaked his head out of the blankets as he watched her disappear. He wanted nothing more than to join her, but he had more pressing matters.)

(The twins snickered at him as they watched him open up a portal to the store. He couldn’t exactly blame them, especially since they’re the ones that actually remembered that Eva wanted chocolate for this day and acted accordingly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sparda. He tries so hard to please his wife and screws up. I was probably a little mean to him too... I'm sorry bugdad, there is one more with you two at least where you get a better deal...
> 
> Also how did the twins make chocolate without ruining the kitchen? Idk don't ask me


	5. Calming Each Other- Dante/Lady

“Lady!”

Said woman was jolted out of her nightmare to see her lover staring down at her concerned, a hand gently placed on her shoulder. She half wanted to push him off, still unable to easily accept comfort even all these years later, but couldn’t bring herself too. Not after the nightmare she’d had.

Dante didn’t say anything more, understanding without her saying a word that she didn’t want him to start talking immediately. (When had he learned to read her so easily? They had known each other for several years at this point, but it never failed to amaze her just how well they knew each other.)

She didn’t even realize she was crying until he gently brushed her cheek with his free hand. Instead of pulling away like she half wanted to, she grabbed his hand and kept it there, needing to feel his warmth and realize that he was actually there and she wasn’t alone like that nightmare had tried to convince her.

He didn’t hesitate, eyes not even widening in surprise before he laid back down and took her into his arms, nor did he say a word when she clutched onto him tight enough that she was undoubtedly leaving indents where her nails dug into his back.

Neither of them spoke. She just buried her face in his chest, just taking in his comforting scent while he stroked her hair.

Eventually she calmed down enough to give him a wry smile, slightly ashamed that she had broken down so much over something as trivial as a nightmare. His answering smile told her he didn’t mind and wouldn’t breathe a word of this if she never wanted to bring it up.

With that, she let him pull her back into his arms, softly stroking her back and lulling her back to a more peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY FLUFF IS CHEESY. I feel like i need to go brush my teeth now...
> 
> (Also I feel kind of bad that it's mostly just Lady being comforted, but I'm a sucker for soft Lady okay?)


	6. Night- Sparda/Eva

“It’s odd being out this late at night and not be on a mission,” Eva mused, staring up at the stars. One thing she loved about Sparda’s- no, _their_ home was how much easier it was to see the constellations without the light pollution of the cities.

Sparda chucked beside her, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist as she leaned in even more. “I shall have to remedy that.”

She snickered. “Please, you enjoy beating up demons just as much as I do, quite possibly even more. You won’t remedy that at all.”

“Guilty as charged, Milady,” he said, sharing matching grins with her.

They just sat there in silence for several long moments, just enjoying each other’s company.

It was still somewhat baffling to Eva as to just how they had reached this point. She certainly hadn’t ever thought she would one day be engaged to a devil, Sparda or not. Not to mention that she shot him in their face their first meeting. While that apparently wasn’t exactly a turn off for a demon, it was also not the best first impression and she had been very confused as to why he practically followed her around like a puppy until her friend Antonio had found out and laughed his head off. She was still somewhat embarrassed by that, but thankfully no one else had been in earshot.

She sighed in contentment, leaning into him even more. If there was one benefit of her lover being a devil, it was the higher body temperature. Of course, it would be different if he were an ice elemental, but as it stands it was very comforting when the temperature dropped at night.

After awhile however, she caught herself yawning and frowned in annoyance. She had gotten to sleep in today, she shouldn’t be this tired!

Then again, curling up in front of a fireplace with her bug of a fiancé was not an unappealing idea, to say the very least. That thought in mind, she held out her hands and demanded, “Take me home. I want a fireplace and hot chocolate.”

Sparda chuckled, obligingly lifting her up into his arms. “Your wish is my command, Milady,” he said as he headed back to the house with her smiling and relaxing into his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This was originally supposed to be Dante/Lady... but then I felt bad for being mean to Sparda and changed it. I like the way it turned out though, we need more stuff with these two.


	7. Family Valentine's Day version 2- Dante/Lady

“Dante, the twins won’t even remember this day, you don’t have to do all of this,” Lady said dryly, knowing without a doubt that it wouldn’t change a thing.

Dante just grinned at her, as she expected. “And? Look at these adorable stuffed plushies!”

Lady shook her head, smile on her face. “They may somehow be cute, but you know that they’ll just get ruined by the end of next month the way they go at it.”

That didn’t deter his grin one bit. “Why do you think they got four each? Besides, I thought you would be happier with them going at the plushies I managed to find that look like a Hell Pride rather than them going at each other.”

She couldn’t help the way her lips drew into a thin line at that. From what she heard from Dante and read in the journals his parents had left behind, it was normal for twins with demon blood to playfully attack each other, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Oh! I did get you something as well, had to leave it in the car though. Be right back!”

Lady just stared at him apprehensively. Dante wouldn’t have gotten her anything bad, but he did have a habit of getting very… interesting gifts to say the least.

She didn’t have to wait long. Her husband came back with a large box of chocolate and…

“Where did you find a giant Hellhound stuffed animal?” she asked incredulously, hardly able to believe her eyes.

Dante grinned at her and set it down at her feet. “You can find a lot of interesting stuff at the stores if you go looking. I thought it was adorable myself!”

She stared at it. She hated to admit it, but he was right- the cartoonish proportions and faces did make the stuffed animal look adorable.

(It was kind of funny how he used to refuse to call anything adorable before their children were born. How things had changed since then, for the better in her opinion- not that she would admit it out loud.)

She shook her head, not bothering to stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. “It’s not the worst thing I could have gotten for sure.”

Dante beamed at her, putting the chocolates down on the desk and twirling her around in a circle before putting her back down. “I’m going to wait for the kids to wake up, I can’t wait to show them their gifts!”

Lady laughed as she watched him bounce up the steps. No matter how old he got, he was still a kid at heart and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Though that did still leave open the question of where exactly she could put this Hellhound stuffed animal that came up to her waist…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I really love the idea that Dante finds the most ridiculous stuffed animals for people. I can't even remember where this headcanon came from, but I love it regardless.  
> 2) I also like the idea of him and Lady having twins. I'm sorry for not really showing them, I'm still working out how they would be. (Leaning towards them having two girls though, the Sparda fam needs more women.)


End file.
